familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1834
Year 1834 (MDCCCXXXIV) was a common year starting on Wednesday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian Calendar (or a common year starting on Monday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1834 in London, celebrating the emancipation of slaves.]] January - March * January 1 - Abolition of customs charges at borders within Germany. * January 3 - The government of Mexico imprisons Stephen F. Austin in Mexico City. * March 6 - York, Upper Canada is incorporated as Toronto. * March 27 - Andrew Jackson is censured by the Congress of the United States April - June * June 7 - Greek independence general Theodoros Kolokotronis is sentenced to death for treason for resisting the rule of Otto of Greece (he is released next year). July - September * July 16 - William Lamb succeeds Earl Grey as Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. * July 24 - End of the Liberal Wars in Portugal. * August 1 - Slavery abolished in the British Empire (see Slavery Abolition Act). * August 11/12 - Ursuline Convent Riots: a convent of Ursuline nuns is burned near Boston. * August 14 - Richard Henry Dana sets sail from Boston on the Pilgrim. * August 15 - South Australia Act allows for the creation of a colony there. October - December * October 16 - Palace of Westminster destroyed by fire * December 10 - Sir Robert Peel succeeds Lord Melbourne as Prime Minister of the UK Undated * Failed pro-republic uprising in Piedmont – one of the activists is Giuseppe Garibaldi. * Spanish Inquisition, which began in the 13th century, was suppressed. * British East India Company monopoly on China trade ended. * Sixth Xhosa War; severe clashes between white settlers and Bantu peoples in Cape Colony. Dutch speaking settlers colonize area north of Orange River. Births January - June * January 7 - Johann Philipp Reis, German physicist and inventor (d. 1874) * January 13 - John Mason Cook, after whom JMC Air is named (d. ?) * February 8 - Dmitri Mendeleev, Russian chemist (d. 1907) * February 9 - Felix Dahn, German author (d. 1912) * February 16 - Ernst Haeckel, German zoologist and philosopher (d. 1919) * February 19 - Charles Davis Lucas, Victoria Cross recipient (d. 1914) * March 16 - James Hector, Scottish geologist (d. 1907) * March 17 - Gottlieb Daimler, German engineer and inventor (d. 1900) * March 20 - Charles W. Eliot, American President of Harvard University (d. 1926) * March 23 - Julius Reubke, German composer (d. 1858). * March 24 - William Morris, English poet and artist (d. 1896) * March 24 - John Wesley Powell, American explorer (d. 1902) * April 1 - Big Jim Fisk, American entrepreneur (d. 1872) * April 2 - Frédéric Bartholdi, French sculptor (d. 1904) * May 23 - Carl Heinrich Bloch, Danish sculptor (d. 1890) * June 19 - Charles Spurgeon, English Baptist preacher (d. 1892) July - December * July 10 - James McNeill Whistler, American painter and etcher (d. 1903) * July 19 - Edgar Degas, French painter (d. 1917) * August 4 - John Venn, British mathematician (d. 1923) * August 22 - Samuel Pierpont Langley, American astronomer, physicist, and aeronautics pioneer (d. 1906) * August 31 - Amilcare Ponchielli, Italian composer (d. 1886) * September 9 - Joseph Henry Shorthouse, English novelist (d. 1903) * November 19 - Georg Hermann Quincke, German physicist (d. 1924) * October 8 - Walter Kittredge, American composer (d. 1905) * December 16 - Léon Walras, French economist (d. 1910) : See also 1834 births. Deaths January - June *January 12 - William Wyndham Grenville, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1759) * January 17 - Giovanni Aldini, Italian physicist (b. 1762) * February 2 - Lorenzo Dow, American minister (b. 1777) * February 12 - Friedrich Schleiermacher, German theologian (b. 1768) * March 2 - José Cecilo del Valle, first President of Central America (b. 1780) * April 5 - Vice-Admiral Sir Richard Goodwin Keats Governor of Newfoundland (b. 1757) * April 10 - John 'Merino' MacArthur, Australian farmer (b. 1767) * April 11 - John 'Mad Jack' Fuller, English philanthropist and patron of the arts and sciences (b. 1757) * May 20 - Marquis de la Fayette, French nobleman and soldier (b. 1757) July - December * July 12 - David Douglas, Scottish botanist (b. 1799) * July 14 - Edmond Charles Genêt, French ambassador to the United States during the French Revolution (b. 1763) * July 19 - Károly Hadaly, Hungarian mathematician (b. 1743) * July 25 - Samuel Taylor Coleridge, English writer (b. 1772) * August 1 - Robert Morrison, Scottish Protestant missionary to China (b. 1782) * August 7 - Joseph Marie Jacquard, French inventor (b. 1752) * August 17 - Husein Gradaščević, Bosnian rebel leader (b. 1802) * September 2 - Thomas Telford, Scottish engineer (b. 1757) * September 9 - James Weddell, Antarctic explorer (b. 1787) * September 16 - William Blackwood, English writer (b. 1776) * September 24 - Pedro I of Brazil (b. 1798) * October 8 - François-Adrien Boïeldieu, French composer (b. 1775) * October 11 - William John Napier, British Navy officer, politician and diplomat (b. 1786) * December 23 - Thomas Malthus, English economist and political philosopher (b. 1766) * December 27 - Charles Lamb, English essayist (b. 1775) * December 31 - João Batista Gonçalves Campos, Intelectual leader of the Cabanagem revolutionary event, in the vice-Kingdom of Grao Para (b. 1782) : See also 1834 deaths.